


Joyeux anniversaire, monsieur le président !

by Zeegzag



Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Lateral Biography: TURKS ~The Kids Are Alright~ - Nojima Kazushige
Genre: Evan et Rufus se rencontrent à nouveau, Gen, Humour, Reno est maladroit mais plein de bonnes intentions, Tranche de vie, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Pour les vingt-huit ans de Rufus, Reno décide de lui concocter une petite fête d'anniversaire... ce qui n'est pas vraiment au goût du reste des invités.





	Joyeux anniversaire, monsieur le président !

1

— Une fête d’anniversaire ?

Un dossier en main, Rufus est assis à son bureau. Dans son dos, la fenêtre offre une vue imprenable sur le parc d’Heaven et ses alentours – pour l’heure parfaitement déserts. Tseng se tient debout face à lui, son visage aussi peu expressif qu’à l’accoutumée.

— Rien de très extravagant, lui explique l’homme. Juste les Turks et peut-être votre frère s’il accepte l’invitation…

Rufus repose son dossier et s’accoude sur l’un des accoudoirs, sa joue venant se poser contre son poing. Ses yeux bleus se font pensifs, tandis que les doigts de son autre main viennent tapoter contre le plateau du bureau. Le silence s’installe entre les deux hommes quelques secondes, puis :

— Tseng ?

— Monsieur ?

— Rappelle-moi pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps avec ces bêtises ?

Il a, en effet, bien mieux à faire que de se soucier de son anniversaire. Un an de plus au compteur, ça n’a rien de bien exceptionnel. En tout cas rien qui ne justifie qu’on lui sacrifie une après-midi de travail. Oui, il a largement passé l’âge d’y trouver de l’intérêt.

— Eh bien, commence Tseng, qui semble à la vérité aussi peu motivé que lui par la chose. J’imagine que ça fera plaisir à Reno et qu’il arrêtera de nous casser les pieds pour un moment.

— Je vois… c’est son idée, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, monsieur.

— Et d’inviter Evan également ?

— On ne peut rien vous cacher.

Rufus laisse entendre un soupir. Il l’aurait parié !

Redressant sa position, il capitule néanmoins :

— Je suppose qu’un supérieur doit parfois partager des moments comme celui-là avec ses hommes. Que ça… renforce les liens d’une équipe.

— Certainement. Je lui donne donc le feu vert ?

— Veille toutefois à ce qu’il n’en fasse pas trop, approuve Rufus, avant de récupérer son dossier et de se replonger dedans.

Mais alors que Tseng pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, le blond le retient :

— Tseng ?

Et comme ce dernier se retourne vers lui, Rufus ajoute, sans toutefois relever les yeux de sa paperasse :

— Je sais qu’il fait ça dans l’espoir de me faire plaisir, mais… à l’avenir, je crois qu’il faudra nous montrer moins indulgents envers ses fantaisies.

— J’espérais que vous diriez ça…

  


2

— Merci à tous d’être là pour ce jour on ne peut plus spécial !

Le sans-gêne que Rude a porté à ses lèvres se déploie, laissant entendre sa plainte agaçante.

Rassemblés autour d’une table où s’égayent verres et bouteilles, les convives fixent un Reno un peu trop exubérant. Debout à l’extrémité de celle-ci, faisant face à Rufus, il tient un micro ; objet auquel Tseng n’est pas parvenu à lui faire renoncer.

Des banderoles et des flonflons aux murs, souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire au jeune président de la Shinra. Des chapeaux pointus sont abandonnés sur la table ; accessoires que tous, en dehors de Rude et Reno, ont refusé de porter. L’ensemble, du reste, fait plus célébration de quartier, que fête d’anniversaire de l’homme à la tête de la compagnie autrefois la plus puissante du monde.

À la gauche de Rufus, Evan a été installé là de force par un Reno arguant que « Ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, vous devez avoir un tas de trucs à vous raconter ! » – le séparant ainsi de sa petite amie qui, elle, est assise deux chaises plus loin. En cet instant, le jeune homme a un air las, auquel se mélange un soupçon de malaise qui n’a pas échappé à Elena.

Les bras croisés, celle-ci ne s’est pas déridée depuis son arrivée. Premièrement parce qu’elle aurait aimé être installée aux côtés de Tseng ; deuxièmement parce que contrairement à Reno, elle n’éprouve aucune réelle sympathie pour Evan, ainsi que Kyrie – qui le lui rendent bien – ; troisièmement parce que… eh bien, tout ça, à son avis, est parfaitement ridicule. Elle ne comprend d’ailleurs pas comment Reno fait pour ne pas avoir encore remarqué que tous ici – à l’exception peut-être de Rude, qui se tient debout derrière lui – se sentent plus gênés qu’autre chose par l’événement. Rufus a par ailleurs un air crispé qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

Tseng, qui se trouve entre Evan et Kyrie, lui jette un bref regard. Et s’il n’est jamais facile de décrypter ses expressions, elle devine sans mal qu’il préférerait se trouver n’importe où ailleurs qu’ici.

— Comme le gâteau est pas encore arrivé, continue Reno, un large sourire aux lèvres et un regard d’enfant ravi que ses vœux les plus fous aient été exaucés. Je vous propose d’attaquer la partie discours maintenant. Je veux dire, chacun ici a forcément plein de souvenirs liés à notre président qui lui sont chers et qu’il voudrait nous faire partager, non ? Ça fait un moment qu’on travaille ensemble et…

— U… une minute ! le coupe Evan, dont la panique vient de monter d’un cran. Un discours ? On m’avait pas prévenu que je devrais en faire un !

— Roh, allez Evan, c’est ton grand-frère, répond Reno en lui faisant un clin d’œil. T’as donc forcément quelque chose de sympa en réserve à lui dire.

— Je…

Le sans-gêne de Rude laisse à nouveau entendre sa plainte.

— Est-ce qu’on va vraiment être obligés de tous s’y coller ? questionne Elena en levant une main.

— C’est quoi cette tête ? s’agace Reno. Et devant le président, en plus ! Non mais dis-le, si tu veux gâcher la fête.

— Non, ça, tu le fais très bien tout seul, grommelle la jeune femme.

Reno lui envoie un regard assassin – de ceux destinés à signifier à leur cible qu’elle et son propriétaire auront une petite conversation en tête à tête plus tard dans la journée –, avant de se racler la gorge et d’annoncer :

— Bon, puisque personne a l’air de vouloir se lancer en premier, alors… J’vais m’y coller ! Oui, je me souviens de la première fois que j’ai rencontré notre président, c’était…

Rufus, qui se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, étend les jambes sous la table pour envoyer un coup de pied à Tseng. Celui-ci sursaute, attirant sur lui les regards étonnés d’Evan et de Kyrie. L’instant d’après, l’homme intervient :

— Je crois que ça ne sera pas la peine, Reno.

Son subordonné, coupé dans son petit discours, lui adresse un regard malheureux.

— Mais… boss !

Tseng écarte les mains.

— Réfléchis un peu : nous ne sommes pas juste entre nous et je suis certain que le président n’a pas envie que certaines choses sur lui soient révélées.

— Ou tout simplement de subir ça, ajoute Elena tout bas.

Un peu perdu, Reno adresse un regard à Evan, puis à Kyrie. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs a sorti son téléphone portable et consulte ses messages. Semble, en vérité, bien plus à l’aise qu’Evan au milieu de toute cette équipe.

— C’est bon ! C’est un peu comme s’ils faisaient partie de la Shinra eux aussi !

— Pardon ?! s’exclame Kyrie en relevant le nez de son portable.

Rude se racle la gorge, tandis que Tseng répond, catégorique :

— Pas de discours !

Et à Rufus de dire, un sourire un peu plus large aux lèvres :

— J’en suis navré, Reno. Mais crois bien que je te remercie de l’attention.

Elena sent un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Ce sourire… il pourrait déclencher une période glaciaire en plein désert ! Intérieurement, elle prie pour ne jamais en être la cible.

Reno se gratte le crâne, un peu déçu. Derrière lui, Rude s’éponge le front à l’aide d’un mouchoir et retire le sans-gêne de ses lèvres. Il est désolé pour son collègue, mais il espérait bien, dans le fond, que Tseng ou Rufus s’opposerait à cette étape des célébrités. Déjà qu’il n’aime pas parler, si en plus c’est pour se ridiculiser devant tout le monde… et le président en particulier… !

Le roux, lui, ne tarde pas à retrouver le sourire. Attrapant son verre, il le lève devant lui.

— Au moins, je propose de porter un toast à l’homme grâce à qui nous sommes tous réunis aujourd’hui. (Et comme le reste des convives, visiblement soulagé, l’imite, il ajoute :) La Shinra n’est peut-être plus ce qu’elle était, mais si elle existe encore aujourd’hui, et si elle gagne chaque jour un peu plus en puissance, c’est bien grâce à lui et à son travail acharné pour…

Mais avant que Tseng n’ait eu le temps de lui répéter son : « Pas de discours ! », le téléphone de Reno sonne. Avec un « Oups ! Excusez ! », il abandonne le micro sur la table et sort l’appareil de la poche interne de sa veste.

— Reno ! annonce-t-il en le portant à son oreille, avant de se détourner et de se faire soudain menaçant. Te fous pas de moi. On avait dit qu’il devait être livré avant seize heures, t’as donc exactement une demi-heure pour ramener tes fesses ici. (Puis, avec un sourire d’excuse à ceux installés derrière lui, il s’éloigne un peu, va s’appuyer contre le mur et poursuit, d’un ton encore plus bas et menaçant.) Je crois que t’as pas bien pigé. T’étais bien content de prendre mon fric, non ? Alors t’as intérêt à pas te foirer sur ce coup. Sinon, la prochaine fois que je me pointe en ville, y pourrait bien t’arriver quelques bricoles. D’ailleurs… j’espère que t’es bien assuré, parce qu’avec un commerce comme le tient… ce serait dommage s’il prenait feu.

Se tordant le cou pour s’apercevoir, Evan et Kyrie s’adressent un regard inquiet. S’il y a bien un aspect des Turks auquel ils ne parviennent pas à s’habituer, c’est bien leur facilité déconcertante à passer du sourire à la menace – et inversement – dans la même seconde.

— C’est ça ! continue Reno. Et je te conseille de mettre le turbo, parce que j’suis moyennement patient.

Quand il revient en direction de la table, il a de nouveau l’air maître de la situation.

— Le gâteau va p’t’être avoir un tout petit retard de rien du tout. Bon… où j’en étais, moi ? Ah oui ! À notre président, qui fête aujourd’hui ses vingt-huit ans et…

Mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de sortir le reste de son discours, chacun a déjà lancé un « Joyeux anniversaire » – « Monsieur le président », pour les uns ; seulement « Rufus », pour les autres –, avant de commencer la cérémonie des entrechoquements. Se résignant à ne pas pouvoir arriver à ses fins, Reno se penche en avant pour venir frapper de son verre celui de Rufus, qui lui rend son regard d’un air tranquille. Puis le roux se racle la gorge, récupère son micro et annonce :

— Bon, comme on doit patienter encore un peu, je vous propose de…

Sa main a de nouveau plongé à l’intérieur de sa veste, de laquelle il sort une feuille de papier pliée. Il doit toutefois la remettre à sa place, comme des coups se font entendre à la porte.

— Ah ! On dirait que notre invité surprise vient d’arriver !

Aux mots « Invité surprise », chacun craint déjà le pire. Tseng se masse les paupières et prend une longue inspiration, se demandant ce que son subordonné a bien pu inventer cette fois. Elena échange un regard avec Rude qui vient de prendre place à table. D’un haussement d’épaules, celui-ci lui fait savoir que même lui, il ignorait tout de cette nouvelle absurdité.

Avec un geste théâtral, Reno porte la main à la poignée de la porte et l’ouvre en grand.

— Mesdames et messieurs, j’ai le plaisir de vous présenter le dernier membre de notre petite troupe !

Dans l’encadrement de la porte se dévoile un Cloud à l’air profondément blasé. Celui-ci jette un regard à l’ensemble des convives, s’attarde sur Evan avec un brin de surprise, avant de s’arrêter sur la banderole d’anniversaire pendant au plafond.

Tseng lève les yeux au ciel, tandis qu’Elena s’envoie une claque contre le front et que Rude incline la tête d’un côté, puis de l’autre, comme s’il avait soudain une tension à faire disparaître au niveau du cou. Seul Rufus, qui a croisé les mains sur la table, semble s’amuser de la situation. Ses yeux bleus sont braqués sur Cloud et il arque un sourcil interrogateur.

— On m’a appelé pour une livraison, annonce ce dernier, avant de se tourner vers Reno, qui lui envoie une bourrade.

— C’est toi, la livraison. Toi ! Mais t’inquiète, tu seras payé comme convenu.

Puis il lui fait un clin d’œil, avant de lui passer un bras autour des épaules.

— Allez, viens donc passer un peu de bon temps avec tes vieux copains de la Shinra !

— Pas intéressé, répond le blond aussi sec, en le repoussant.

Reno a juste le temps de lui sauter dessus et de lui enrouler les bras autour de la taille, dans un geste désespéré pour le retenir. Cloud étant toutefois plus costaud que lui, celui-ci n’a aucun mal à le tirer à sa suite comme il tourne les talons.

— Merde, Cloud, merde ! fait Reno. Reste un peu, quoi. Je te jure qu’y aura du gâteau !

Ses supplications continuent de se faire entendre, même après que les deux hommes aient disparu de leur champ de vision. Tseng secoue la tête, déjà épuisé, tandis que Rufus laisse entendre un petit rire. Kyrie, elle, repose son verre pour questionner :

— Au fait, quand est-ce qu’on offre les cadeaux ? (Puis, tournant la tête vers Rufus, elle ajoute :) Evan voulait rien t’acheter, j’ai vraiment dû batailler sec pour l’obliger à le faire !

— Kyrie ! s’agace Evan, qui sent le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Je ne lui en aurai pas tenu rancune, répond tranquillement Rufus, avant de jeter un regard en coin à son demi-frère, qui ne semble plus savoir où se mettre. Après tout, je ne me suis moi-même pas donné la peine de lui envoyer de cadeau pour son anniversaire.

— Pas de doute, vous êtes bien de la même famille, tous les deux, soupire la jeune femme, en venant s’accouder à la table.

Evan grogne quelque chose que personne ne comprend, tandis que Rufus laisse de nouveau entendre un petit rire. Oui, ils sont frères, pas de doute là-dessus. Il suffit de les regarder pour le comprendre. Mêmes yeux bleus, mêmes cheveux blonds, mêmes traits du visage. Et si Evan a davantage pris de leur père, et lui de sa mère, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer leur ressemblance.

— Et sinon, Evan, s’enquiert Rufus, comment vont les affaires ?

Visiblement soulagé que l’on change de sujet, le jeune homme avoue :

— Pas terrible… enfin, c’est pas comme si on n’en avait pas l’habitude.

— Vous avez toujours votre agence de détectives ?

— Oui, on… on avait prévu de se reconvertir, mais dans le fond c’était plus simple de continuer.

— J’espère au moins que vous avez arrêté vos bêtises, lance Elena. Personnellement, je m’en moque, mais j’en connais un qui nous en rebattrait les oreilles pendant des mois s’il vous arrivait quelque chose.

— Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois, rétorque Kyrie.

Sentant l’atmosphère se charger d’électricité, Rude triture le nœud de sa cravate, comme s’il manquait brusquement d’air.

— Je pourrais te proposer un poste à la Shinra…, propose Rufus, sans se soucier des deux jeunes femmes. Qu’en dis-tu ?

— Hum… sans façon.

— Honnêtement, on vous apprécie les gars, fait Kyrie en se penchant en avant pour apercevoir le jeune président. Mais travailler avec vous, pas question !

Et à Rufus de lever son verre et de répondre, plus amusé que vexé :

— Je l’aurais parié.

Reno revient au même instant, seul et l’air penaud.

— Bon… Cloud s’est tiré. Y en a vraiment qui savent pas s’amuser, j’vous jure ! (Puis, ignorant les soupirs et autres roulements d’yeux de ses collègues, il retrouve son sourire et ajoute :) Enfin, ça nous en fera plus pour nous, pas vrai ? À ce propos, je nous ai fait une petite chanson… je pensais vous la chanter au moment de souffler les bougies, mais puisqu’on a du temps devant nous. ‘tendez, où je l’ai mise, déjà ?

Et, sous le regard horrifié de ses spectateurs, il sort enfin la feuille aperçue plus tôt et la déplie d’un air satisfait. Puis il se remet à palper ses poches, tout en lançant à Rude :

— Hé, partenaire, installe le projo, tu veux ? Et ramène aussi le poste !

À contrecœur, Rude se lève pour aller chercher le matériel demandé. Abandonné dans un coin de la pièce, celui-ci est promptement ramené près de la table, le projecteur posé sur celle-ci, le petit poste à côté, tandis qu’un écran est déplié derrière Reno. Avec une sorte de fascination morbide, Rufus observe la scène, se demande ce que son employé va encore leur sortir comme énormité.

Finalement, Reno parvient à remettre la main sur les diapositifs qu’il cherchait et les installe rapidement au niveau du projecteur. Récupérant le micro, et après s’être assuré que tout fonctionnait correctement, il annonce :

— Pour accompagner, je nous ai déniché tout un assortiment de photos du président. De la petite enfance jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Vous m’en direz des nouvelles !

Cette fois, Rufus y va franco dans le coup de pied qu’il envoie à Tseng… ou qu’il pensait lui envoyer. Car en vérité, c’est Evan qui le reçoit et la douleur lui arrache un cri. Reno tourne les yeux dans sa direction.

— Et alors, Evan, qu’est-ce qu’y t’arrive ?

Comprenant ce qu’il vient de se passer, Tseng réagit dans la seconde et se tourne vers Rude, qui se tient à nouveau derrière Reno. Le bout de ses doigts, plusieurs fois, effleure sa gorge comme en signe de décapitation. Le chauve approuve d’un signe de tête et vient saisir le roux sous les aisselles pour le soulever de terre. Sa victime glapit, bas des pieds, et en lâche le micro qui roule à terre.

— Merde, partenaire, qu’est-ce tu fous ?!

Tseng, lui, est déjà debout. Marche droit sur eux, une expression déterminée sur le visage. Mais avant que le roux n’ait eu le temps de découvrir ce qu’il lui réserve, un klaxon se fait entendre.

— Y a intérêt à ce que ce soit le gâteau ! s’exclame-t-il en se dégageant de l’étreinte de Rude, pour quitter la pièce.

Le chauve le suit sans un mot et Tseng sort un briquet avec lequel il met le feu à la chanson du roux. Puis il récupère les diapositifs et les fait disparaître dans ses poches, avant d’éteindre le projecteur. Kyrie laisse entendre un soupir.

— J’aime bien Reno, hein, mais y a vraiment des fois où il est gênant.

— Je crois, dit Rufus, que Kyrie vient de résumer notre sentiment à tous.

Et au reste de leur groupe d’approuver… en dehors d’Evan qui continue de masser sa cheville douloureuse. Quand il relève les yeux sur son frère, celui-ci lui dit :

— Mes excuses. Ce n’est pas toi que je visais.

— Honnêtement, monsieur, je préfère que ce soit lui que moi qui l’ait reçu, celui-là, soupire Tseng, en reprenant place entre le jeune homme et sa petite amie.

Puis, se tournant vers cette dernière, il ajoute :

— Nous pouvons échanger de place, si tu veux. Le pire est passé et je n’aurai sans doute plus à intervenir.

— Venez par ici, Tseng, lui dit une Elena pleine d’espoir, en lui désignant la chaise vide à la gauche de Rufus. Je sais que c’est la place de Reno, mais vous savez ce qu’on dit : qui part à la chasse…

Tseng approuve d’un signe de tête et se lève. Au même instant, Kyrie sent son portable vibrer dans la poche de son short et le sort, pour le porter à son oreille. De l’autre côté de la table, une conversation s’engage entre Elena et son supérieur, laissant donc Rufus et Evan seuls l’un avec l’autre. Le silence entre eux ne tarde pas à devenir gênant, surtout pour le jeune homme, qui finit par bafouiller gauchement :

— Ça me fait franchement bizarre… d’être ici.

— Je peux le comprendre, répond Rufus. Ce n’est pas comme si nous étions proches…

— En vérité, c’est Kyrie qui m’a poussé à venir. Enfin, elle et Reno. Soi-disant que la famille, c’est important.

Un peu trop tard, il songe qu’il vient très certainement de se montrer désagréable. Mais au lieu de se fâcher, Rufus laisse entendre un petit rire.

— J’imagine ça d’ici. Ce n’est d’ailleurs pas moi qui ai décidé de t’inviter, si tu veux tout savoir.

— Je m’en serais douté.

— Je ne suis… pas très famille, on dira, poursuit Rufus, en appuyant son visage contre son poing. Tu m’excuseras donc de ne pas avoir très envie de jouer à toutes ces histoires de grand-frère avec toi.

_L’excuser, hein ? s_ oupire Evan.

Dans le fond, il n’est pas surpris de l’entendre lui sortir ça et en est même un peu soulagé. En ce qui le concerne, il a encore parfois du mal à réaliser qu’ils puissent vraiment être frères. Que lui… Evan Townshend, et celui que certains appellent encore le président Crétinus, aient en vérité le même géniteur. Un homme dont il ne connaît rien, si ce n’est ce que le tout venant peut en dire.

Il ne résister toutefois pas à l’envie de le charrier un peu – histoire de changer :

— J’espère que tu ne tiens pas ce genre de discours devant ta pauvre mère. Elle doit être bien malheureuse, sinon, d’avoir un fils comme toi !

Et à Rufus de le fixer, interloqué.

— Ma mère ?

— Eh bien, oui…, fait Evan, sentant qu’il vient peut-être de commettre une gaffe. Je veux dire, je sais que… ton père est mort, mais ta mère…

— Est morte également, lui répond Rufus, notant au passage que le jeune homme a visiblement encore du mal à percevoir l’ancien président Shinra comme son père.

Ce qu’il peut comprendre aisément. Le vieux n’est clairement pas le genre d’homme que l’on rêverait d’avoir comme père… à part pour bénéficier de sa fortune, sans doute.

La culpabilité vient visiter l’expression d’Evan. Gêné, il se gratte le crâne.

— Je suis désolé… je ne savais pas…

Rufus hausse les épaules.

— Je n’étais encore qu’un enfant, à l’époque. Et puis, dans le fond, j’imagine que c’est pour le mieux. Elle aurait détesté la façon dont j’ai tourné. Oui, ça lui aurait brisé le cœur et elle ne s’en serait sans doute jamais remise.

— Je suis sûr que tu exagères, bredouille Evan, de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

Un petit sourire, plus inquiétant qu’autre chose, vient flotter sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

— Pas tant que ça. Après tout, j’ai tenté de faire assassiner notre père.

Et voyant le visage du jeune homme se dépigmenter, il continue d’un ton toujours aussi calme – s’amusant en vérité comme un petit fou intérieurement :

— Je n’avais aucune affection pour le vieux. Non, en vérité, je le détestais. Et puis, il me gênait… il était l’obstacle entre moi et le pouvoir. J’avais à peu près ton âge, à l’époque, et la compagnie comptait déjà de nombreux ennemis. Alors… disons que j’ai convenu d’un petit arrangement avec certains d’entre eux.

Le teint toujours plus blafard, Evan ne semble plus tellement savoir où poser les yeux. Rufus peut presque voir la sueur commencer à perler au niveau de son front et, n’y tenant plus, laisse entendre un pouffement, qui ne tarde pas à se transformer en rire. Son frère le contemple d’abord sans comprendre, avant de tenter un sourire qui part en biais et de dire :

— Haha… tu me fais encore marcher, c’est ça… ?

Le rire de Rufus se poursuit et Evan l’accompagne maladroitement, avant d’ajouter en saisissant son verre :

— Tu as toujours un humour aussi particulier, à ce que je vois. Je ne suis vraiment pas certain d’arriver à m’y faire…

— Tu as sans doute raison, pour mon humour, reconnaît Rufus, qui parvient finalement à retrouver son sérieux. Mais en ce qui concerne mon histoire, elle est on ne peut plus vraie. (Et comme Evan manque de s’étouffer avec la gorgée qu’il vient de prendre, Rufus lève son verre dans sa direction et ajoute :) En affaires, vois-tu, je suis sans pitié. Oui, il vaut mieux éviter de se mettre en travers de ma route si on n’est pas prêt à en payer les conséquences…

Disant cela, il sourit, mais d’un sourire sans chaleur, presque prédateur. Evan sent un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Songe que, définitivement, le monde de son frère ne l’attire pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Doucement, il vient donc frapper de son verre celui de Rufus et grommelle :

— Je tâcherai de m’en souvenir.

Puis, un sourire pâlot venant germer sur ses lèvres, il ajoute :

— En tout cas, aujourd’hui, je ne t’envie absolument pas.

Et à Rufus de répondre dans un ricanement :

— Oh, je m’en doute.

Au même instant, Rude et Reno reviennent, transportant un gros gâteau sur un plateau qu’ils déposent devant Rufus. Le roux a un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, paraît très fier de lui en cet instant.

— Alors, il est pas beau ?!

Rufus s’est redressé de moitié pour mieux observer le gâteau en question. Sur son sommet, le logo de la Shinra et, au milieu de celui-ci, une bougie indiquant le nombre « 28 ». Le reste n’est que crème sur deux étages avec, tout le long du bord qui sépare ces derniers, de petits orbes de différentes couleurs rappelant de la matéria.

— On va vraiment réussir à manger tout ça ?! s’inquiète Elena, qui ne s’attendait pas à ce que son collègue ait commandé quelque chose d’aussi imposant.

— Bah, même s’il en reste, on pourra toujours le liquider dans les jours à venir. Et puis les deux jeunes, là, ajoute Reno en désignant Evan du pouce, pourront en ramener avec eux.

Puis ses yeux bleus se tournent vers Rufus, laissent entrevoir, l’espace d’un instant, un soupçon d’inquiétude. Le jeune président, qui en devine aisément la cause, dit :

— Il est parfait. Beau travail, Reno !

Le roux a un geste de la main, l’air de signifier qu’il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi le féliciter pour si peu. Toutefois, chacun dans la pièce peut voir combien les mots de Rufus lui font en vérité plaisir.

Et tandis que Rude vient déposer assiettes et couverts devant eux, Reno récupère le long couteau abandonné près du gâteau. Puis il se tourne vers Rufus et dit :

— Allez président, quelques mots avant qu’on passe aux choses sérieuses !

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

— Sûr que ça l’est ! Attendez, je vous file le micro !

— Ce ne sera pas utile, l’arrête toutefois Rufus, comme il fait mine d’aller ramasser celui-ci. Je crois que tout le monde ici m’entend parfaitement bien sans. (Puis, chacun se tournant vers lui, il joint les mains, cherche rapidement ses mots avant de se lancer :) Pour commencer, j’imagine qu’il me faut vous remercier pour votre présence ici aujourd’hui. Certains d’entre vous partagent mon existence depuis si longtemps que je peine à l’imaginer sans. Nous avons traversé bien des épreuves ensemble et j’espère que nous continuerons à faire du bon travail à l’avenir. Mais surtout… (Un petit sourire revenant flotter sur ses lèvres, il ajoute :) Pour le bien de la compagnie, comme de notre relation, tâchons d’éviter les situations embarrassantes.

Si chacun applaudit,  la menace sous-jacente n’échappe à personne …  en dehors de Reno, peut-être, dont l’expression ne laisse pas le moins du monde penser qu’il ait pu prendre les dernières paroles de Rufus pour lui. Intérieurement, Tseng soupire, songe non sans amertume que c’est donc à lui que reviendra la tâche de calmer les prochaines ardeurs du roux.

Là-dessus, le jeune président se courbe en avant et souffle la bougie. Se laisse ensuite retomber sur sa chaise et observe les volutes de fumée qui, mollement, s’élèvent depuis la mèche. Puis ses yeux se posent sur chacun de ses Turks. Sur Reno, qui s’active à découper le gâteau en parlant fort. Sur Rude, qui lui tend une à une les assiettes des uns et des autres. Sur Tseng, qui leur fait signe de ne pas lui en donner une trop grosse part, et enfin sur Elena qui, sans attendre, a déjà attrapé l’une des materias factices pour la porter à sa bouche.

Son sourire réapparaît, tandis que son attention s’attarde finalement sur la bougie. Vingt-huit ans déjà. Une existence si mouvementée qu’il a l’impression d’en avoir vécu le double et tant d’épreuves, encore, qui se profilent à l’horizon.

Mais surtout, en cet instant, il sait bien à qui il doit d’être encore en vie ; n’oublie pas que ses Turks veillent constamment sur lui et seraient prêts à mettre leur existence en danger afin d’assurer sa survie. Et tout en récupérant son assiette des mains de Rude, il songe que, finalement, il peut bien se montrer indulgent envers leurs fantaisies à l’occasion…

**Author's Note:**

> Lors de ma première lecture de Lateral Biography Turks, j'ai été incroyablement frustré qu'ils ne nous offrent pas de scène supplémentaire entre Evan et Rufus. A l'époque, cependant, je n'avais pas encore le réflexe de me tourner vers la fanfiction afin d'apaiser ma frustration... et puis l'idée de cette nouvelle rencontre est revenue me titiller dernièrement eeeet... vous venez d'en lire le résultat ! :)
> 
> Sur ce, merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
